This Must Be Love
by alysonstrivelli
Summary: Even forever with you wouldn't be enough. This must be love.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm back, finally! Alright. I know what you're thinking. You suck, stop writing. But I can't. It's an addiction okay. Even though I'm not that good at keeping my promises of updates or anything. But anyway.**

**I read an amazing fanfic this morning, with such an original idea that I loved, and I watched Raise Your Voice the other day, and I sort of loosely based this around it? So I'm not that original with it, and my writing is horrid and this is REALLY short, as in I pulled this out of my ass at 9 at night because I'm tired and I have class in the morning and then I'm going to assess the damage at my aunt's house on Staten Island. So.**

**Here we go. I own nothing. At all. Characters, songs, titles, movie ideas, not a damn thing. Because I'm really unoriginal. This is just sort of kind of not that great so don't judge me. I wanna try and get SOME sort of feedback, because you guys giving opinions and stuff really makes me want to write more and gives me that extra push. **

**No, but really. I stared at my computer and for about 40 minutes before I wrote this. I'm going to include the sypnosis I wrote for it, so you guys have an idea of what I'm working with. It's Kames by the way. You know I love my Kames :') Also, I wrote the sypnosis within like 2 minutes, leave me alone, I suck. I know.**

* * *

_**AU: **_ _Kendall Knight is an aspiring musician with big dreams to head to LA for a month of lessons from the best. But when he and his father are in a car accident, and his dad doesn't make it, he gives up on his dreams. Pushed and pushed by his little sister to fulfill his lifelong dreams, Kendall makes his way to LA, where the sun is bright, and there's talent everywhere you go. It's there that Kendall meets James Diamond, another young aspiring artist with dreams bigger than his ego. He comes to realize that maybe James isn't just an egotistical asshole like he pinned him out to be when he hears the magic and passion he hears in James's voice the first night he hears him sing. So when you've got nothing left to lose… What's holding you back?_

* * *

Kendall Knight always went after his dreams.

His father always told him, that when you have a dream, you should stop at nothing to fulfill it. He always would sit Kendall down after a long day of school and yard work, telling him stories about when him and Mrs. Knight met, or Kendall would ask when they were going to the rink to play hockey again. It started one night when Kendall mentioned that he liked music. "You like music, huh?"

"Uh huh! Today in school we had music class. I gots the guitar. I likeded it a lot, daddy!"

Mr. Knight smiled. "Well kiddo, if you like it so much, when you get a little bit older, I'll buy you one and we'll get you some music lessons."

To say that his son was ecstatic was an understatement. His little guy grew up, still as determined to learn how to play guitar and become a better musician as anybody he's ever known. Him and his son had a wonderful relationship, where Kendall knew that no matter what; his dad was the guy he could go to. Even when Kendall felt a little bit underappreciated when Katie was born, his dad made sure that Kendall was just as appreciated as he used to be.

Kendall had a wonderful relationship with his parents regardless. But being a teenage boy, some things you can't go to your mom about. And who better to go to then your dad, who's always by your side?

That all changed the summer of Kendall's last day of junior year.

Junior year was the hardest year of them all, and after working the hardest he had ever worked for his grades, hockey practices, and managing a girlfriend, Kendall had succeeded in straight A's and bringing his team to the championship and a new banner in the school gym. So when Kendall got home from school to see his dad home early from work, with two tickets to the Wild game in his hand, Kendall was more than excited to spend his last day of school the right way.

The game ended in overtime with the Wild scoring the winning goal, leaving Kendall and his father walking out of the arena on a high that night. The drive home was filled with recaps and yelling over how amazing the game was, and all Kendall remembers is looking over at his dad to see him smiling. All Kendall remembers hearing is his dad telling him, "you know, I'm proud of the man you're becoming." That's all that Kendall remembers.

That's when it all went blank.

* * *

Kendall remembers waking up in a white room, the light becoming too much for his eyes to bear, and he squeezes them shut. He tries remembering why he's here, what the hell even happened? He feels soft pressure on his hand and he peaks one eye open to see his mom sitting next to him, her head buried in her arms, soft sobs escaping her lips. When Kendall squeezes her hand back, her head shoots up, and those sobs grow louder. "Oh Kendall, honey thank God."

Kendall can't really talk that well, his throat hurts too much. His head is pounding and his back is sore. He manages a soft whimper of, "where's dad?" when Mrs. Knight lets the tears stream down her face, shaking her head, and pulling her son into a hug.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have one? Just leave reviews if you like :) They're my inspiration, so if you read it, please, comment and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's almost 6 in the morning, I couldn't sleep and I got bored. So if this chapter is horrible, please forgive me. I'm exhausted but I'm also sick so it's kinda taking an effect on me.**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, they belong to Nickelodeon and themselves. Idk is that right? Also, I don't own the idea. It's not mine. :)**

* * *

"Katie, why are you doing this?"

Kendall sat perched on his balcony railing, leaning back against the frame of his window, his baby sister sitting next to him. In hand, she held a simple piece of paper, containing the simple words that would change her brother's life forever.

"Because I'm not gonna sit around and watch my brother waste his life away over something that wasn't under his control."

Kendall sighed, frustrated beyond belief. "You don't understand, Katie. It was my fault. Had I not wanted to go to that game so bad, dad would still be here."

"That had nothing to do with the fact that some idiot was drinking and driving, Kendall. You need to stop blaming yourself. We're all hurting, but you're wallowing in your own self pity for nothing. You didn't do anything to cause an accident. Some idiot ran a red light. So for that you're just gonna give up on your dreams?"

He ran a hand through his hair, staring up at the night sky, moon in full glow, like his dad was looking down on him right now. Kendall sighed, looking over at his little sister. "Alright, smart ass. But how do we convince mom to let me go? She hated that I even applied for this, and after what happened, she's not gonna let me go now."

Katie grinned bright and wide. "Do you know who you're talking to? I already have it set up."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?" but he smiled, looking back up at the moon and taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'll go. So what's your plan?"

"It's quite simple really…"

* * *

"Are you gonna be alright going to your aunts for the month, sweetie? I don't really think you should be going if you're gonna be upset-"

"Mom, I'm gonna be fine. I need to get away from Minnesota for a while. Palm Desert should be nice, you know? Hot, sunny, no rain or snow all year round."

Mrs. Knight gave him a look, one he knew all too well. "You seem like you're unsure of this, Kendall. If you really don't want-"

"I promise, mom. I wanna go. I love you. I have a plane to catch." He smiled, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek. "I love you, okay? Don't forget that."

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you too. So much."

Kendall glanced over at Katie, watching his little sisters huge grin. He pulled away from his mom, leaning over and picking her up into a huge hug. "Thanks, baby sister. For encouraging me to do this."

"No problem, big bro. Now go."

He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead before setting her down, waving one last time, and turning around to face security, and the rest of the world.

* * *

Kendall stepped out of the airport, breathing in a big breath of California air. He let the setting sun hit his face, taking it all in for a minute. He was here. He was in LA, he was going to make his dreams happen.

He called for a taxi, packing his suitcase in the trunk and grabbing onto his backpack before sitting himself in the backseat, pulling out his phone. He turned it on, noticing he already had two new voicemails and six texts from Mrs. Knight, and as he read through them, he smiled.

By the time he got to his dorm, night had already fallen and the main building lights were out. Kendall took a deep breath, paying the cab driver and grabbing his stuff from the trunk, making his way towards the door. He breathed a silent, "finally," before pulling on the handle, finding the door to be locked. "You've gotta fucking be kidding me right now." With a few simple bangs to the door, and few shouts for someone to notice him, he saw a figure moving out from one of the rooms, making his way to the door. The door swung open in his face, revealing a boy no older than he was, and just a few inches taller with brunette hair and bright hazel eyes. "Sorry. No more rooms." And with that, the door slammed back in his face.

Kendall banged on the door again. "Hey, wait a minute."

The boy stopped, turning back around and slowly opening the door enough to let himself slip through outside. "Look… Are you going to be making a habit out of this?"

Kendall just rolled his eyes. "Listen, it's late, I'm exhausted, my flight was torture, and I really just wanna get up to my room."

The other boy grinned wide with shining white teeth. "Alright, alright. What's the password?"

"…Okay, let's try this again." Kendall extended the hand that wasn't holding his suitcase to the boy. "I'm Kendall. Can I please get up to my room, it's really late, and I had a horrible flight over here."

The boy laughed, taking Kendall's hand and shaking it gently. "I'm James. Nice to meet you." And with that, he opened the door, letting Kendall inside.

Kendall took his bags, slipping under James's arm and James looked back at him. "It's 'you're a sex god' by the way. The password." Kendall just rolled his eyes again, pulling his backpack higher up on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. Typical egotistical asshole. I get it."

James followed behind him, grabbing Kendall's suitcase right out of his hand. "Calm down, Blondie, let me at least help you get to your room."

Kendall sighed, pulling out a small piece of paper from his back pocket. "I'm in… room 218, so that's probably on the secon-"

"Aw Jamie. I send you out to get me something to eat and you bring back this? Such a shame."

Kendall turned his head, coming face to face with another blonde, one Kendall liked to call, the stereotypical California girl. James just sighed, looking over at her before back at Kendall, and Kendall took his suitcase. "Uh, thanks man, I think I can take it from here. Um, I'm Kendall." Kendall extended his hand once again that the girl just looked at, before scoffing and turning back to James.

"Sure. So, Jamie, do you think maybe we could… I don't know, go back to my room for a little while?"

Kendall just rolled his eyes before beginning his walk towards the elevator, turning back around and catching James's eye before James smiled and turned back to the girl. "Mercedes, it's late, I wanna sleep."

* * *

Kendall dropped his stuff on the floor, immediately letting out a huge breath of relief, and when he turned the light on, he nearly collapsed in horror. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry, I didn't know someone else was in here."

He stared at the other boy on the bed, dark hair to match his eyes. "It's… It's fine dude. No problem. I'm uh, I'm Logan."

Kendall smiled softly, waving from his spot across the room. "I'm Kendall."

"Awesome, now that we've got that established, could you turn off the light? I don't know what your schedule is like but I have class early. I wanna go back to bed."

Kendall stumbled over to the wall, turning the light off, before quietly making his way over to the window. He smiled, noticing there was a small balcony, enough that he could fit on by himself, so he opened both windows, sliding out and shutting them again. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket, dialing his mom's number. It's no surprise that it picked up on the second ring.

"Kendall, honey is that you?"

"Yeah mom. It's me."

"Oh, thank God. I'm sorry, you know me. I'm a mother, I get worried easily. How's your aunt?"

"She's uh… She's good. She actually just turned in, said she'd been up really early this morning. How are you?"

He heard his mother sigh. "I'm good sweetie. I just miss you already."

Kendall looked up at the sky. "I miss you too mom. Listen, I gotta go, okay? The plane ride really tired me out."

"Okay baby, call me soon, okay? Don't have too much fun out there."

"I won't. Give Katie a hug for me okay?"

"I will sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight honey."

Kendall hung up, slipping his phone back into his pocket before looking up at the sky again and smiling when he saw it was a full moon. "Well, dad. I'm here. I really miss you. I just hope you're proud of me."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here's chapter two :) So we've met James, Mercedes and Logan. (don't worry, Carlos is gonna be in there too, I promise. Give me another chapter :) This actually turned out a lot longer than I expected, so yeah :) I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible! :D reviews are love.**


End file.
